Until the break of Dawn
by halfcamel
Summary: Set after session 7 about ten years after Tara died. New discoveries and friendships. Tara will be back but there will be obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

Until the break of Dawn.

I do not own any of the BTVS characters, I only own the ones that I have created. This story is about Dawn Summers realizing some things about herself. This is not in perfect line with the show, the timing is different and some other things as well. Tara will be in the story when she is brought back, so there will be heavy W/T action. Rated pg13 at first, will be mature as the story pursues.

Chapter 1: Every day is exactly the same

Willow Rosenberg, the red head said to herself quietly as she looked down at her license. She had waited thirty two years to get her driver's license, she was never one to care about driving, walking had always sufficed. Congratulations baby, I am proud of you. Willow's girlfriend Kennedy proclaimed happily as she playfully punched her partner in the arm. Are you going to drive us to Gile's house? The brunette asked. Umm...various sounds of hesitation. Willow said nervously. That's across town, I'm not sure I am ready for all of that. Willow handed Kennedy the keys to their car and shook her head. I really think you should Will. Kennedy said gently as she handed the keys back. Willow pouted in protest then finally gave into her girlfriend's wishes. Fine. She said two walked out of the DMV to their Volkswagen Rabbit parked outside. The couple settled inside, buckled up and Willow backed out of the parking space very slowly. You've got this. She mumbled to herself. She put the car into drive and headed toward Gile's house for the daily scooby meeting. Since Kennedy was a slayer, it was imperative that they be at every meeting. The two had spent quite some time in Brazil after the fall of Sunnydale, but to them, like every other live scooby member, nothing beat living at home. Sunnydale was rebuilt about twenty miles outside of the original 's thoughts were particularly perplexing as she continued driving, Kennedy was "seat dancing" to the pop song on the radio and not noticing the deep look on her girlfriend's face. The real reason for the driver's license was because Willow had been everywhere she could walk to countless times, she needed change. She was unable to visit Tara's resting place as often as she would like, although Kennedy would drive her to the remembrance yard occasionally, she knew the brunette did not really like it. Since all of the graves were destroyed in the fall of Sunnydale, the new city built a wall with everyone's name in the former graveyard on it, much like a veterans memorial. Even after ten years, Willow could still hear Tara's voice encouraging her to "go on" and "pull through" when things were tough. Willow's nervousness with driving was dulled when she heard her lovers voice in her thoughts. Was this really Tara speaking to her from beyond? She was not sure, but she liked to think so. Before she knew it, she was pulling into Gile's driveway and parking the car. Good job! See, you're practically a pro. Kennedy exclaimed, interrupting Willow's thoughts. Thanks. Willow said with a big fake smile. She felt a tinge of pain in her chest, during life changing moments, she felt sad because Tara could not share them with her. She loved Kennedy and respected her for sticking around, even during Willow's most depressing moments, but it was not a love like what she had with Tara and she knew she would never have that again. Ready? The dark haired girl asked as she reached her hand out to grab Willow's own and walk her to Gile's door. The older man answered after one round of knocking and invited them in with a smile.

Hey guys! Dawn said excitedly as the two entered the room. She was happy for Willows accomplishments of the day and she knew how the depression kicked in when something changed in the red head's routine. She hugged her friend tightly and whispered I love you in her ear, along with, we can visit her more now. Kennedy smiled at her when she let go of Willow and gave her a small hug before they all sat down to join the rest of the group. Willow's mood lifted when she thought of how much "little Dawnie" had grown in the last ten years, she really was a beautiful woman now. Ah, my favorite red head. Xander said as the red head sat down next to him. Good to see you Will, in one piece after driving yourself around. He winked as he said this to his best friend of basically his whole life. The two had been through so much together, he himself lost the keeper of his heart, Anya during the fall, and they would always share that sad connection. Xander knew this day would be a bittersweet one for his friend. She did great. Kennedy stated. I'm sure of it. He replied with a smile. Ooh, now you can drive us on our girl's nights out right? The blonde slayer asked. Definitely. Willow replied. She loved her nights out with Buffy, Dawn and even Faith. "The og crew" as Faith referred to them. Willow chuckled. Faith was out of town training some of the slayers that were recruited into the giant group that Buffy and Gile's had accumulated, girls from all over the world were finding their inner warrior and fighting evil. Over the years; Buffy, Giles and the rest of the crew were able to create a network and army of slayers to diminish big bads everywhere, they had quite a lot to be proud of, all of them did. Giles cleared his throat before speaking. I had a rather disturbing dream last night, and I do believe we should take it seriously. He said dryly. When the older watcher had a dream, it most definitely would mean something. What was it? Dawn asked, eyebrows raised in concern and curiosity. He nervously cleaned his glasses...I saw Tara. He replied and then glanced at Willow with apologetic eyes. Tara? Willow asked in wonder. Just saying her name felt almost foriegn. It had been so long since she could say her name in front of others. Yes..she, was trying to tell me to watch out for something coming, but I am not sure what it is. Her voice was very far away and I woke up suddenly. Willow's eyes filled with tears. Was her beloved trying to warn them all of something? Could she see everything from where she was? Giles, could you talk to her? She asked with a shaky voice. No..I'm sorry. He replied with a sad smile. Dawn sat in front of Willow on the floor and grabbed her hands. How about you drive us to the memorial? We can buy flowers on the way. Willow nodded and looked at Kennedy. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable but she nodded in return. We should go before it gets too dark. The brunette said as she got up. Actually..I think me Will, and Buffy should go. Dawn said. Maybe you, Giles and Xander can try and figure out what could be coming. Maybe the other slayers know something. Buffy got up and nodded in agreement. Yeah, I think maybe it would be better if we just went Ken. She placed her hand on Kennedy's shoulder. She had trusted this woman in battle and as a friend, her feelings did matter to her and she wanted her to know that. Ok. Kennedy said quietly. She kissed Willow's forehead. Please be careful. She mouthed these words on her girlfriend's head. The three women then left and Giles, Xander and Kennedy began to discuss possibilities.

The trio stopped by a local flower shop, and picked up Tara's favorite flowers- Chocolate Cosmos. She loved these so much. Willow said out loud as she breathed them in. She remembered the first time Tara ever brought them to her. _I g..got you something._ Tara said as she met Willow in the common room downstairs from her own dorm room. The two had been getting very close, several nights before, they had done a spell to determine if Faith was in Buffy's body and it got very intense. _Wow, they are beautiful!_ Willow exclaimed happily as the blonde pulled them from behind her back. She grabbed them from Tara and breathed in. _Mmm..what are these? I have never seen anything like them?_ She asked the taller woman. _Chocolate Cosmos, they make me think of you because they are rare, and umm...sweet._ Tara replied with a lopsided smile that melted Willow's heart.

Willow smiled at the memory and paid for the flowers. They then drove to the memorial. They all knew where Tara's name was and walked directly to it and placed the flowers down on the green grass in front. Tara.. Willow said quietly as she ran her fingers over the name. Please baby, if you need to tell me something, tell me. You know I will always listen. Dawn had tears streaming down her face as she silently sobbed. Tara was in ways a parent to her and she missed her dearly. Buffy wrapped her arms around her sister and cried with her. Willow was sad, but it was here that her memories were so vivid, she was at a place where she could have her thoughts without interruption. Another one was creeping upon her, their first kiss. _I'm sorry Buffy had to do stuff with the initiative tonight...but I'm glad you're here._ Tara said with a slight blush. Buffy was supposed to spend friend time with Willow, Xander and Anya like old times. No boyfriend or herd of marines. Willow's disappointment was short lived when she went to Tara's dorm and she happily invited her inside. Willow smiled at the remark. The two had been mutually flirting recently and it was becoming very obvious that being just friends was going to be out of the question. _I'm glad you still wanted to see me. Sorry if I made you feel unwanted...I never want to make you feel that way._ Willow said after a short pause. The two looked at each other for a moment and Tara leaned in and kissed Willow lightly. She pulled back and immediately apologized. _I'm...I'm sorry..I..I know you're not...I'm sorry._ She looked down to the ground. Willow was too shocked to say anything at all, though she wanted to. Her heart was screaming NO, NO it's okay! but it would not travel to her lips. She looked at Tara, who looked back up at her and then grabbed the red head's face gently and pulled her into another embrace, a deeper one. _I'm not really sorry Willow Rosenberg._ She said in almost a whisper.

Tears streamed down Willow's face as this memory faded. Oh God Tara...she said between sobs. Please talk to me, I miss you so much. She was so in trance with her thoughts that she had only at that moment realized that it was very dark outside, they had been at the memorial for three hours. She looked behind her at Dawn and Buffy apologetically. They were sitting against a tree with no remorse of their decision to go there. We all needed to come Will, it was good for us. Dawn said with a smile as she and Buffy wrapped their arms around Willow in a long hug. As the three got up and settled into the car. Buffy began chuckling. What...what's so funny? Willow asked. I remembered something while we were back there. The blonde exclaimed with a tinge of sadness to her smile. One day Tara came to eat lunch with me when I worked at Doublemeat. There was a group of vegans with signs out front screaming at everyone that walked in. It was really getting annoying because we were trying to talk and couldn't hear one another over the loudness. Well, she was pretty frustrated anyway, because you two hadn't been together in months and she missed you in...every way and made that abundantly clear. Anyway, she walked up to them and told them as bluntly as she could, and as calmly as she could to _Fuck off._ I was shocked, I had never heard Tara talk like that. She then went into a spill about how this was an establishment that gave people jobs so that they could take care of their families and they don't want to hear that they are the scum of the earth, etc. It was great. That night, we went to The Bronze, a lady was clearly hitting on her, and she looked right at her and said _My heart is spoken for. I hope to give it back to her again very soon._ Willow's eyes filled with tears again with Buffy's proclamation. I thought you should know that Will, Buffy said patting her friend on the shoulder gently. She loves you. The three were silent for awhile. Then Dawn broke the lack of noise. I miss her funny shaped pancakes. I don't know what she did to them, but they were the best I have ever had. Even better than moms! Willow drowned out the conversation that Buffy and Dawn continued to have about the blonde's amazing cooking skills as she remembered the first time Tara made her breakfast.

 _Good morning._ Tara said with a smile as she sat a tray of food down onto Willow's lap. _Mmmm...this smells amazing._ A very groggy, but very happy Willow exclaimed. The two had made love for the first time the night before, and she was definitely lacking energy. _Where did you find such deliciousness?_ Willow asked. _I made it, the power is back on_ Tara answered with a smile. Willow looked around and could see the fan on overhead and she could smell where Tara had obviously been cooking. _I was out cold I guess, because I was oblivious._ Willow said with a hint of embarrassment. _Well, you were probably very tired._ Tara said with her famous lopsided smile. Willow blushed and Tara sat next her and they enjoyed their first homemade breakfast together between giggles and loving eye contact.

Willow sighed to herself. That was something she greatly missed was the connection the two had mentally, sexually, spiritually, etc. They were perfect together. Before they knew it, they were back at Gile's house. Did you guys figure anything out? Buffy asked as they walked through the door? I called Faith. She said some of the girls have been sensing something, but no other dreams or prophecies. I guess we should just keep our guard up. Giles answered. Are you ready to get some dinner Willow? Kennedy asked as she stood up from the table she, Xander and Giles had been sitting at. Willow nodded then gave everyone a hug goodbye. Everyone please be safe driving home tonight. She said as she looked at everyone. We promise Will. Xander responded as hugged his best friend again tightly.

Chapter 2: Studies

I'm twenty six and just now starting college. Dawn said as she sat down to breakfast with Buffy. Hey, at least you're going. Her older sister said in response, and, it's not like you've been sitting around doing nothing, you fought in many epic battles, you lost your home, you have lost friends, you have worked your ass off at the slayer academies, you're an amazing sister and friend. You have accomplished so much and I am so proud of you. Buffy finished with a smile. Dawn hugged her in return. I've done all of that and still I am nervous about this. She admitted. You're going to do great, I promise. The older woman said matter of factly. The two ate cereal and Dawn drove to Sunnydale Community College where she would start a new chapter in her life. She was going to get a degree in psychology, after all she had seen, she felt it would be beneficial. After half of the day, she was bogged down with heavy text books and already regretting all of the homework and study hours she would have. She walked into her next class-Drugs and Behavior. She sat next to a black haired girl in the back. She smiled kindly at her and sat down. The black haired girl smiled back and nodded her head to say hello. Dawn said hey and situated herself as the professor was coming into the class. Hello everyone, my name is Marty Knowles. I would like for you all to call me Marty, I'm not the stuffy professor-y type. Some chuckled at the eccentrically dressed man with his cowboy hat and converse tennis shoes. Dawn caught the black haired girl known as Addie, looking at her throughout the course of the class, when it was time to break, Dawn followed some of the students, including Addie outside. Something about this girl made her compelled to get to know her. Maybe it was her style or demeanor. She just seemed...different. When she got outside, Addie was leaned up against the brick wall of the walkway outside smoking a cigarette. She looked in Dawn's direction. Hey. She said with a cool smile. Hey. Dawn said...Addie right? Yeah. Addie replied with a nod and extended hand. Dawn accepted her hand, it was very warm and had a firm grip when they shook hands. Nice to meet you. Dawn replied. She felt slightly intimidated by this woman, which was unusual as Dawn had met people from all walks during her immediate time after the fall of Sunnydale, not to mention all of the big bads. So, are you new here? or have you been a student long? Dawn asked. It's my fourth year, I transferred from a school in Florida. Addie said. That's really far away, do you have family here or something? Dawn asked. Nah, I 've just read a lot about Sunnydale and find it interesting. All the crazy stuff. Addie said with a grin. You? Oh, I'm a very old freshmen, but I grew up in Sunnydale basically..the old one. Dawn answered. You should tell me all about it...maybe over coffee? Addie asked Dawn smiled. Yeah, I could go for some coffee. Cool, maybe after classes today, unless you have something else going on, then we could reschedule. The dark haired girl wanted to get to know everything about the fall of Sunnydale.

Okay, where do you want to meet? I parked in the North parking lot. Dawn asked, she was excited to share some of the crazy stories of her past with someone who was not a Scooby member. How about we just meet at Mugshots? I parked in the South Parking lot. Addie said with a chuckle. Okay, sounds good. The two continued small talking until the bell to return to class rang. When class was over, the two finished their scheduled classes and met up at the popular local coffee shop, Mugshots. Well, I see you survived the rest of the day. Addie said to Dawn as she saw her walking in. She had already found a place for them in line. I'm glad we both did, it was a long, and very back breaking day. I have more textbooks than I know what to do with. Dawn replied Yeah, college is just like high school with way more homework. Addie said with a sigh. It was their turn to order. I'll have a mocha latte and a… Addie waited for Dawn's response. Oh, I'll take a caramel macchiato. The barista nodded in acknowledgement and began making the drinks. Addie paid for the coffee when they were complete and the two found a table. You didn't have to buy mine. Dawn said to her companion after sitting down. It's no problem at all…tell you what, repay me by telling me a crazy story from the old city. Addie said with a smile.

Okay…where to start, hmm….well, as you know, Sunnydale was built on a hellmouth..a portal to Hell, basically. One time, this demon was summoned and the whole city broke out into song. It was one giant musical. Dawn said as she remembered the insanity. No way…Addie replied. Yeah, it was amazing. I remember singing about math in class and everyone just kind of knew the same words. It made it so much more interesting. Another time, there was this god bitch, and she was sucking the minds out of people basically..she even got my friend Tara. Dawn spoke Tara's name with a hint of sadness. So, what did you do when this stuff happened? Addie asked in amazement. Depended on the situation, Dawn replied, but most of the time, I just dealt with things as they happened. She knew she could not tell a stranger about the Scooby gang, so she left her answer very vague. So, what about now? Do things still happen? Addie asked. Occasionally, you can see a stray vampire that was changed and survived the fall, but it has been relatively quiet. Dawn answered. Hmm…did Tara get her mind back? Addie asked with interest. Yeah, she did, thank god. So..what about you, any crazy stories of your own? Dawn did not want to talk about things too much.

Well, nothing like what you have, but..one time I was driving my bike down an old country road and my tire caught a fallen limb and I fell. All of the wind had been knocked from me, and I was banged up pretty bad from hitting a tree, but I was out in the middle of nowhere and was definitely not able to ride for awhile. It was about three in the morning and nobody was out to help me, so I was intent on lying where I was until I rested a little. All of the sudden, I saw headlights coming down the road, mind you, this was a dirt road at three am. I wasn't sure if this was going to be a good situation, or a bad one, so I pulled out my pistol, just in case, well the driver saw me on the side of the road, and stopped. My heart was pounding as three HUGE men got out of this truck. They did not say anything, they just pulled out bandages and water and helped me clean my wounds and they threw my bike in the back of their truck and told me they would drive me to a hospital. I had no choice but to accept, I had broken my arm for sure. I told them I would be keeping my gun out, and they didn't argue. Well, we got to the hospital, and they unloaded my bike in a parking space, and then dropped me off in the front. Then, I kid you not, they disappeared. The truck was nowhere to be found. After I was taken care of, I told security what had happened and they rolled back the video at the time I was dropped off. There was no truck, just me walking to the front. My bike was parked in the spot they dropped it at. I can't explain it to this day. Addie shook her head in disbelief at her own story. Wow, well, I'm glad you're okay, and that is a great story. See, you don't have to be in Sunnydale for something exciting to happen. Do you still have the bike? Dawn asked. Yeah, you passed it on the way in, the black Harley. Addie responded. I've only ridden once, with my friend Spike. But he's long gone. Dawn stated sadly. Though he had definitely done some evil, she still had a soft spot for him, and she knew he had died protecting her and her family and friends. Oh, I'm sorry…if you want, I can take you on a ride, unless it's too painful…he wasn't a boyfriend or something was he? Addie asked Oh, no, no, no. He was more like a brother in a weird way. With all of the stuff going on in my life at any given moment, I've never really had time to be with anybody in that way. Dawn said with a tinge of sadness. She was often lonely and curious to know what being in a relationship would be like for her. She was proud that she had never settled, sure she had had people that were interested in her over the years, and she had gone on several "dead end" dates, but she had never given her mind, body or heart to anybody, and as far as she was concerned, it would stay that way until she was involved with someone that she could have a future with. So, you have never had a boyfriend, or…Addie paused, she did not want to assume anything. Nope, no significant other at all, no boys, no girls, nobody. Dawn said with smile. What about you, are you with anyone?

No, just me and my bike. I haven't been in the relationship scene in awhile, my ex kind of ruined that for me. Addie replied with a sarcastic smile. What happened, if you don't mind? Dawn asked

Well, she thought it would be a good idea to steal money from me to support her drug habit. I'm not talking about pot or something either, I'm talking about heroin. She knew I would never be with her if she was doing that, but eventually, she didn't care. There was sadness in Addie's eyes as she said this.

That's horrible. I'm so sorry. Dawn replied.

Oh, hey, it's cool. I learned my lesson, and I have money again. Addie said in return.

The two talked for quite a bit longer and then decided to work on their homework from drug and behavior class together at Dawns house, since Addie's roommates were having a party that night.

Hey Buffy, this is Addie, we are in drug and behavior class together. Dawn said to her older sister as she and her guest walked through the living room.

Nice to meet you, Buffy said with a smile.

You too. Addie replied as she followed Dawn into the kitchen. We should order a pizza. Dawn exclaimed.

I am a sucker for pizza. Addie replied with a smile. The two worked on their homework and ate pizza after it arrived, when they were done, they went outside so Addie could smoke a cigarette. Nice place, it's a lot quieter than my apartment. The black haired girl said as she blew out smoke. Thank you. It's pretty nice, Buffy and I have put a lot of work into it. My sister makes the best roommate ever. Dawn said proudly. Addie squinted as a car pulled into the driveway with their brights on shined directly at Dawn and her. Oh, that's my friend Willow, no doubt, she just got her license and probably felt the need to have her brights on. Dawn said with a chuckle when she recognized the Volkswagon. A frazzled red head stepped out of the car. Sorry, for the bright lights, I left my charger here after the meeting. Willow said to Dawn. No problem Will. This is Addie, she's in one of my classes. Addie, this is Willow, she is like family to me. The two shook hands and Willow went inside to grab her phone charger. Hey Will, I've got your charger in the kitchen. Buffy said as Willow walked in the front door. Thank you, sorry I left it here…so Dawnies new friend seems nice. I'm glad she is making friends. Willow said with a smile. She seems pretty nice, I just hope Dawn stays off of the motorcycle. I know she is twenty six…god I feel old just saying that, but she's still my kid sister. The blonde stated to her friend. Willow nodded in understanding, I will always see her as a kid, she's our little Dawnie. The two friends heard the rumble of a motorcycle and heard the front door open, they walked out of the kitchen to see Dawn coming inside. Addie had to go, she has to work early. Did you get your charger? The younger woman asked her friend. Yep. Thanks. I've got to get home, Kennedy wants to spend time together. Willow said with a not so thrilled demeanor. Is that..not good? Buffy asked

It's not that…I just have a lot on my mind with Giles' dream and all, I'm just not in a "spend some alone time" kind of mood, you know? Willow asked as she crinkled her eyebrows.

That's understandable…did you leave your charger here on purpose Will? Dawn asked.

No…well..maybe. The red head replied

You should stay here tonight, we can watch movies and eat popcorn..and I think there is some pizza left. Buffy exclaimed.

Kennedy is going to kill me. Willow replied with dread

Oh, she'll be fine, call her and tell her. I'll go get you some comfy pajamas and we can put on The Breakfast Club. The blonde said with excitement. All three women needed a night of fun and silliness together.

Ken, hey…yeah, I'm still at Buffy's….No, I'm going to stay here tonight…..I'm not mad at you, I just need some friend time tonight….I know, and I promise tomorrow we can spend time together…..I know it's been two months, you don't have to keep reminding me….Look I'm not going to argue right now, I'm going to hang up now…please stop yelling…Willow hung up the phone while Kennedy continued to hurl frustrations through the cell phone receiver. Willow put on her best "nothing is wrong smile" and joined Buffy and Dawn in the living room and the three fell asleep before the movie was even over.

 _(_ Willow's dream) _Mmm.. good morning my beautiful love._ Tara whispered into Willow's ear before running her lips lightly on the top of said ear. Willow smiled, she loved being awakened this way. _Good morning, very good morning_. A groggy Willow replied. Tara continued kissing Willow's neck, then traveled down to her collar bone and began to unbutton her polka dot pajama top. _Mm…not before class, I can't be late._ Willow grabbed Tara's hands gently and pushed them away from the buttons. Her chest was exposed and Tara wasn't giving up without a fight. She straddled her girlfriend and began to lightly bite her neck. _You can't be late, if you don't go._ Tara purred into her lover's ear. She was very aroused this morning and needed relief. _When class is over…I promise…_ Willow said as she slid out from under her girlfriend. Tara sighed heavily. _Fine. God…I'll just take care of myself._ Tara said angrily.

 _Are you really upset that I am going to class to better myself? To be something?_ Willow replied with question. _You already are something Willow, God, with all of the Scooby meetings and research and school and patrolling…we never have time together. I miss touching you and being touched by you._ Tara replied. _I know..and I miss you too..I'll only be gone for a few hours. You have class too…and after, we can be together before we go into research mode…okay?_ Willow asked. _You just don't get it, Will. I'm taking the day off. I am going to take care of the puddle between my legs, then I am going to get something good to eat and sit in the sun at the beach, then I am going to go for a nice, long walk and maybe come back and take care of myself again. You have fun in class._ Tara threw on a robe and walked out of her dorm room to the bathroom down the hall and left Willow alone in her bed.

The trio was awakened by a knock on Buffy's door. Hmph..who is that? Dawn asked irritably as she looked at the clock above her. It read seven thirty. She walked to the door with wild, sleep hair to find Addie on the other side. Immediately embarrassed, she began frantically running her fingers through her hair..

Hey, I thought you worked today? Dawn asked between strokes.

I took today off..I have vacation time. Thought maybe we could do something before class? I know it's early, but I thought you might want to see something. I'll drive. Addie replied with a half smile. Dawn looked behind her at Willow and Buffy and then back at Addie…I would ask you to come in while I get ready, but we all fell asleep watching movies last night on the couch, and umm..well…as you can see, we all look like wildabeasts. Dawn said with a chuckle. I see nothing wrong with the way you look. Addie replied with the same crooked smile. I'll wait here, unless everyone wants donuts…

Donuts? Count me in! Buffy replied from behind Dawn.

Donuts it is. Dawn replied with a chuckle.

Okay, I'll get on that. See you in a few. Addie said as she turned away to get back onto her bike. Dawn smiled and walked by Buffy and Willow to her room to get dressed.

So..do you think she's into Dawn, I mean, I don't think she's straight? Buffy asked Willow.

I don't know, I mean some people are just really nice, but Dawn is pretty and sweet and so you know, it's possible. Willow answered.

Guess we'll see. Dawn's never really shown an interest in anyone, I don't even know if she's straight or not. Buffy exclaimed.

Dawn is a smart girl, she won't settle for anyone who isn't worth her time Buff. Willow said with a smile.

Willow burst into tears suddenly.

Will…what's wrong? Buffy asked as she held her friend.

I should have skipped class…why didn't I skip class with her? I lost time with her that I could have had. Buffy! Willow was sobbing into Buffy's shoulder.

Will, Tara knew you loved her…knows…you love her. There are things we all wish we had done differently in the past, but you can't let it eat you alive.

Willow nodded with tears streaming down her eyes. I know, I just…miss her so much. I can see her so clearly in my memories..the way she was. What would she look like now? Would we be together now if things hadn't happened, if Warren hadn't killed her? She said his name with a venomous sound.

She would be beautiful Will, and I have no doubt you two would be together…she would also be excited about eating a donut. Buffy said as she gave Willow a final hug.

This brought a small smile to Willow's face. True. The redhead replied.

Dawn entered the room with a new set of clothes on and fresh make up, she had even put a wave in her hair.

Wow, you got ready really fast. Willow said in confusion

I learned from the best. Dawn replied as she looked Buffy's way.

Us Summers women have always had that ability. Buffy replied with a wink.

You look really good Dawnie, why so dressed up? The blonde asked with raised eyebrows.

Oh..you know..it's just nice to make a new friend. I want to look like I actually care. Dawn answered.

The sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway alerted Willow and Buffy to leave to change. They did not want to embarrass the younger woman.

Hey, come on in. Dawn said with a smile as she opened the door for her guest.

Thanks. Addie replied as she carried in a box of assorted donuts to the kitchen and laid them on top of the counter.

Where is everyone? She asked Dawn

Oh, they're still getting dressed. They're not as talented as me. Dawn said with a smirk.

Well, you look great. Addie said as she looked Dawn over quickly.

Thanks..Dawn replied with a smile.

Buffy and Willow walked into the kitchen.

Mmmm..you're alright in my book Addie. Buffy said as she opened the box of goodies and retrieved a cake donut.

Definitely, Willow said as she stuffed her mouth with a powdered donut.

Glad I could bring the fatty goodness. Addie said as she pulled out a glazed cake. Dawn poured everyone some milk and the four enjoyed a sweet breakfast. There was a knock on the front door. I'll get it. Buffy said between bites. When the blonde returned, she wasn't alone, Kennedy was beside her. She immediately looked at Addie and it was obvious her defenses were up. Who the hell are you? She asked

Addie scoffed, she did not appreciate being talked to this way. Addie. She said

Well, Addie..what the fuck are you doing here? Is this why you didn't want to come home last night Willow?! Kennedy asked in bewilderment.

Are you kidding me? Willow asked angry and embarrassed.

Hey, you need to relax, right now. Buffy said defensively

Of course you're going to help her out, she's your research bitch right? Kennedy was losing it.

Don't ever talk about her like that again. Addie said with a quiet, intense growl. Her blue eyes were set upon the slayer with what looked like predatory stare. Kennedy opened her mouth to respond, but heaviness in the room kept her quiet. All eyes were on the black haired girl, her boldness and protection over Willow was confusing and intimidating. Are you ready Dawn? Addie asked the youngest Summers woman. Dawn nodded her head and they walked out. Willow caught Addie's eyes as she walked through the kitchen doorway into the living room. She felt her heart racing, and was not sure why. What was THAT? Kennedy asked with hatred in her voice. I..I don't know Ken, but nothing happened. She's a friend of Dawnies. Willow responded. Buffy walked through the living room to look out of the window and watch her younger sister leave. When the sound of the motorcycle had faded away, Buffy turned toward Willow and Kennedy who had followed her. Dawn better keep that helmet on, Buffy said with concern. I'm sure she will. Something tells me Addie will make sure of it. Willow said with reassurance. Buffy's phone began vibrating in her pant's pocket. It's Xander, he wants to know if we can meet up at the beach today for the Scooby meeting. He said he will fire up the grill. Buffy said with a smile. The group had been enjoying their time without the hassle of daily jobs and nightly patrols. With the income coming in from the slayer academies, and world wide donations, every Scooby member was comfortable. Actually, I think we need to skip this one. Kennedy said. What? Why? A cookout sounds good. Willow responded. Because, I don't feel like doing anything but you today, the brunette responded. Buffy raised her eyebrows and assured them that she could tell Xander that they should meet that night instead. No…I think it sounds fun. You can't just speak for me Ken. Willow said flatly. This obviously angered her girlfriend. Fine. She replied with coldness in her eyes. I'm going to go home. She continued. Have fun at the beach. Kennedy walked out of the front door and Willow watched as her car drove away.

What is going on with you two? Buffy asked

I don't know..I mean, she's great most of the time, but when she doesn't get her way, she becomes the biggest baby. Willow replied.

Are you happy? The blonde asked her friend

I owe her my life, she's been there through so much. Willow replied with a sigh.

That's not what I asked Will. Buffy said as she gently touched the red head's shoulder.

I wonder if Xander told Gile's of our plans for the day. Willow said with a smile, changing the subject.

Buffy realized her friend did not want to talk about her personal life and mentally agreed to change the conversation topic. Probably..I can't remember the last time I saw him at the beach. I should probably call Dawn and tell her where we will be if she comes home for some reason. She picked up her phone and called her sister. Hey…just thought I would tell you that me, Xander, Will and Giles are going to the beach today for the Scooby meeting if you decide to come home and I'm gone….yeah, Giles is actually going to leave his house…..I wish you didn't have class either….what are you guys doing, you obviously aren't riding?...Oh, that's cool. We should go to the market one day too…I love you too. Bye. OH! Don't forget your helmet.. Buffy ended the conversation with Dawn.

Poor Dawnie, going to class when there is more exciting stuff going on…sucks. Willow said with a frown. She was remembering her memory/dream from the previous night. She wished she would have stayed with Tara that day. Buffy, you should tell her to skip.

What?! Buffy placed her hand on Willow's head. Are you feeling okay?

I just don't want her to have some of the regrets that I do. Willow replied solemnly.

Buffy just texted me and said that I should skip class today and go to the beach with them….Dawn said to Addie who was looking at tie dye tapestries at one of the tents in the market downtown.

Sounds fun…I think you should.

But, it's only the second day. Dawn replied

Just don't make a habit of it, and you'll be fine. I can help you catch up with homework and stuff…if you want. Addie said with a crooked smile.

Do you want to go?

I don't want to intrude…it's probably like a family thing or something.

You wouldn't be! My friend Xander is going to grill some food too. Please come. Dawn asked with semi puppy dog eyes.

How could I say no now? Addie replied. When do you want to go?

I'll ask Buff what time we should be out there. Do you mind if we swing by my house and grab my suit?

No problem. I'll need to grab something to wear too. Addie replied. Dawn texted Buffy and informed her that her friend would be joining them, but when it was time for the actual Scoobyidge, they would walk away.

She said we should be at the pier at about elevenish. Dawn relayed the message excitedly. A nice beach day sounded very fun and relaxing to the young Summer's woman. Addie nodded her head as she was paying for two of the tapestries that she saw. One was red and black, and the other, green and blue. Here, this one is for you, it kind of makes me think of your eyes. Addie said with a grin. Dawn blushed slightly. Thank you, but you didn't have to buy me anything. She unfolded it and looked at all of the intricate details and color explosions. The green and blue were a wonderful contrast. It's beautiful. She said sincerely as she looked into Addie's intense, but kind blue eyes. The other girl just smiled in return. We should probably head out and get our beach stuff. Addie said as she turned toward the direction of her bike.

When they arrived to the motorcycle, Addie handed Dawn the helmet and they both hopped onto the bike. Dawn wrapped her arms around Addie's waist and held on tight as the black haired girl started the Harley and they drove toward Addie's apartment.

This is my "castle" Addie said sarcastically as she fidgeted with her apartment keys. When she got the door opened and the two walked inside, it looked as if there had been a crazy party the night before. Plasic cups, bottles, ashtrays, pipes, bongs and pizza boxes were strewn about. I am so sorry for the mess, my roommates are complete slobs and party animals…this is where I spend most of my time. Addie said as she opened up her bedroom door. Her room was decorated with white string lights and Chinese lanterns hanging from the ceiling, a shelf of nothing but cds and records sat against the middle of the wall, eccentric pictures were hung on the remaining walls.

No wonder you spend your time in here, it's awesome. Dawn said as she eyed over the room. Addie smiled and opened up two drawers on her dresser, she pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. I'll be right back, just going to go change. She said to her guest as she walked out of the bedroom into a master bathroom. Dawn sat down on a rolling chair in the room and rolled over to the music case. She looked over the cd and record titles in admiration. I can't believe you have this an autographed Nirvana cd! She said in awe to Addie loud enough that she could hear her through the bathroom door. Pretty cool huh? Was the response. Gotta love ebay. Addie said as she walked out of the bathroom. The black hair girl squatted down next to Dawn and pulled out another cd to hand to her. Listen to this one tonight when you're relaxing to go to sleep.

Okay. She looked down at the cd case and it was blank except for the words "rabbit hole" scribbled on it in permanent marker.

Trust me on this…ready to go? Addie reached out her hand to help Dawn up

Mmhmm…thanks. She accepted her hand and stood up. They got onto the bike and headed out to Dawn's house.

Want anything to drink or anything while I change?

No, I'm good, thank you. Addie sat down on the couch in the living room while Dawn ran into her room to change. After a few moments, Dawn walked out in a pair of daisy duke shorts and a bikini top. I cannot wait to get some sun! I have some bronzer/tanning lotion..want some?

Sure…I could definitely use a darker tan. Addie said with a chuckle as she held out her tattoo clad arms.

I didn't realize you had full sleeves, I like them. Dawn said as she ran her finger over one of Addie's muscular arms. I always wanted a tattoo. She said with a blush.

You should get one. I could take you to my guy here.

Maybe, does it hurt?

Nah, just feels like a sunburn a little.

One day…lets head out, so there is food left. Dawn said with a chuckle

The two drove to the beach and met up with the group.

Dawnster! And…..Xander said as the two approached them.

Oh, Addie. She said as she extended her hand in a handshake.

This is Xander, and this is Giles. Dawn said as she pointed at the two men.

Nice to meet you, thanks for letting me crash the party.

You as well, Giles said with a kind smile

There's plenty to go around. Xander said as he pointed at the large plate of uncooked hot dogs and hamburgers sitting by the portable grill.

Dawn reached into her beach bag and pulled out the bronzer/suntan lotion and began rubbing it onto her skin after she was satisfied, she handed it to Addie.

When she was covered, she sat down next to Dawn on the large blanket that the group was sitting on. Her head started to feel odd, but she did not want to say anything, it was probably just the heat. She looked at Willow and her heart began to ache, and tears began streaming down her face. She pulled the sunglasses hanging on her shirt over her eyes to hide the down pour. She had no idea what was going on, but it was very intense. She began to squirm as she could feel an agonizing pain in her head

Are you okay? Giles asked as he noticed her now, obvious pained movements

I…I don't know…I think something might be wrong. Addie replied with labored breath

Dawn placed her hand on her head. You're burning up, maybe we should go to a hospital?

Addie was silent for several moments and breathing heavy. Her glasses slid off of her face from all of the sweat and her eyes rolled back into her head. She passed out.

She's coming to…a muffled male voice said

-These are the first two chapters of the story. Please comment/review and I will update soon. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all liked the first couple of chapters of "Until the break of Dawn" this is a continuation of said story. I do not own any of the amazing characters in BTVS, although I wish I could claim them. I do own the ones I created however, and I love introducing them to the world that Joss Whedon and the rest of the creators came up with. Enjoy these next few parts of the story and let me know what you think!

Chapter 3: Awakenings

What…what's going on? A confused Addie asked aloud as she rubbed her forehead. She had just returned to consciousness. We're not sure, one minute you were with us, and the next minute you weren't. Dawn replied as she laid her hand on Addie's shoulder. You said you felt that something was wrong. What did you mean by that? Giles asked with concern. My head started hurting really bad, and I felt really weird, almost like I wasn't really there, or something, it's kind of hard to explain, it's never happened before. Addie replied with a slight shake of her head. Buffy and Willow walked into the hospital room from the hallway. Look who's up. Buffy said with a smile. You okay? A Willow asked as she got closer to take a better look at the dark haired patient. Yeah, I guess so..I feel fine now. How long have I been in here?

A few hours, you were out pretty hard, I'll let the doc know you're awake. Xander said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in to press the button on the patient call light. After a few moments, a short, man with a Czechoslovakian accent entered the room. Hello Ms. Holmes, I am Dr. Owana, he said as he put his stethoscope in his ears and placed the cold disc at the opposite end on Addie's chest to have a listen. Take a deep breath please…and again…he then moved the disc to her back. One more time…. He then took the ear pieces out and hung the device back around his neck. Everything sounds normal. Do you have a problem answering a few questions for me in front of everyone? The doctor asked his patient as he looked around the room at the group.

No, not at all, ask away. Addie replied, anticipating what the doctor had to say.

Well, we ran some blood work and your levels are all within healthy range. Do you take any medications?

Addie shook her head

Have you had any recreational drugs or alcohol today?

No, Addie replied

Do you have a history of these types of episodes or anything similar?

No, this has never happened before.

Do you have a family history of illnesses? If so what?

My aunt died of lung cancer, my grandma had leukemia and my cousin had breast cancer. Addie replied with slight panic.

Well, as I said, your blood work was normal, but it wouldn't hurt to keep you overnight for observation, and I would like to run some more tests. I would like to give you an electroencephalogram test to check your brain activities, and make sure if you are having seizures, I can catch it. I would also like to give you a PET scan since cancer is present in your family. Are you sexually active?

Addie was so lost in her spinning thoughts that she almost forgot to answer. Um…yes.

Is there a chance that you are pregnant?

No

Even if you are practicing safe intercourse, there is a chance that you could be. I'll need a urine sample before sending you for a PET scan, if you are pregnant, we do not want to expose a baby to radiation.

I'm not pregnant. I…am sexually active with other women. Addie said with a slight blush.

The doctor smiled an almost unnoticeable smile. Very well. I'll have your nurse…Kat, order your barium, this is the only thing you can drink before your scan. For the next six hours I will need for you to not eat or drink anything. The barium is a liquid that will allow for us to see everything we need to see. I'll have her order the EEG too and we'll start monitoring your brain activities. Is there anything I can do for you or do you have any questions for me?

Addie smiled a sad smile. No, thank you.

The doctor gave her a small nod and left the room.

They're going to get you in tip top shape. Willow said with a hopeful smile.

Yeah, no worries, and you're getting out of work. Xander said jokingly.

Addie nodded her head. Very true, she replied

Do you want me to stay? I don't mind. Dawn said as she looked at her friend with worry in her eyes. Every time somebody she cared about landed themselves in the hospital, something seriously wrong happened.

Addie flashed her a half smile. No, I want you to go home and listen to that cd…you can tell me what you think tomorrow. I'll be fine.

Dawn reached down to grab her hand, she gave it a little squeeze when she retrieved it. Okay, well you call me if you need anything at all.

I definitely will…I'm sorry about ruining everyone's day. Addie said to the group with a frown.

You saved me from having sand in places that it doesn't belong. Giles said with a kind smile.

We'll just have to do it again when you're out. Buffy said.

The group sat with Addie for about an hour, then the nurse came into the room and hooked several round discs onto her head, she looked like a horror movie character when they were all strategically placed.

Mm..man, I am looking good. Addie said to herself as she peered into bathroom mirror that was visible from her bed.

You're still hot. Dawn said as she placed her finger on her friend's shoulder and pretended to burn herself.

We're going to get out of here, and leave everyone to their work. We wish you all the best, keep us informed if you hear anything. Giles said kindly

You've got this. Xander said as he followed the older man out of the room

Don't forget, you're not alone in this. Buffy said as she hugged Addie and then joined her friends in the hallway.

We'll see you soon for more donuts maybe? Willow asked with a smile. She too hugged Addie. When the red head hugged her, she felt the familiar pain in her chest that she had felt at the beach. Yea, definitely. Addie said as Willow pulled away. Willow stared at her briefly, there was a tension radiating from the other woman that she could not explain. Ok…well see you soon. Willow said as she hurried out of the door.

Are you sure you don't want me to stay? Dawn asked as she looked down at Addie.

I'm sure, you have done so much for me already. I feel so bad for ruining everything today. I swear nothing like this has ever happened before.

It's really okay, you'll just have to owe me another day. Dawn said with a smile. She bend down and hugged her friend. I'll see you tomorrow and I will definitely listen to the cd tonight.

You better. Addie said with a crooked smile. Dawn smiled in return and left the room to catch a ride with Willow and Buffy.

Upon returning home, Dawn ran into her bedroom to listen to the cd. She was excited to learn about her new friend through music. Buffy and Willow sat on the front porch steps.

Buff, do you think Addie is going to be okay? Willow asked

Yeah, I think she probably just had a seizure or something, probably just a fluke.

This is going to sound crazy…but I feel like..I don't know…like I've met her before...but I can't quite place it. Willow said with confusion

I hate when that happens. Buffy replied

No… not just in passing, but like I've known her my whole life or something. I can't really explain it.

Hmm…well maybe she just has something that makes you feel connected to her. Buffy said with a small smile. Through the years Willow had been longing for a connection with someone like she had with Tara, not in the sexual way, but the spiritual way. She missed the friendship that she shared with her former partner.

Maybe….Willow said with a sigh. The two sat and chatted for a little while longer and Willow decided that she should head home.

"Truly thought I could make it right if I kissed you one more time, to help you face the nightmare, but you're far too poisoned for me. Such a fool to think that I can wake you from your slumber, that I could actually heal you. Sleeping beauty, poisoned and hopeless, you're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening, failing miserably to find a way to comfort you."(A Perfect Circle)

These lyrics were flowing melodically from Dawn's cd player quietly through her door as the older Summers girl walked past her sisters room through the hall to enter her own bedroom. Dawn was laying on her bed as she let the music engulf her. Every song was amazing, it was as if her ears had never truly listened before. Sure the punk/pop bands that she grew up with served their purpose of inciting teenage angst and she enjoyed the nostalgia when she listened to these bands in her adulthood, but this…this was music.

"I am too connected to you, to slip away, to fade away. Days away I still feel you, touching me, changing me and considerably killing me." (TOOL)

Wow. Dawn said in a loud whisper to herself. At this moment, she felt foolish for ever liking any other type of "music." The songs on the radio just did not compare. As the music continued, she let herself drift off into a deep sleep.

Kennedy was sitting on the recliner watching TV when Willow walked in through the front door, she acted as if she did not hear her come in and kept her eyes glued to the show she was watching. Willow sighed, she could already tell that this was not going to be a good night. If she did not say anything to Kennedy, she would be yelled at, if she did…she would be yelled at. She chose to be the bigger person. Hey, Ken. Do you want something to eat? I'm going to make a sandwich.

Nice of you to finally come home, was the response she received.

It was a long day. That girl, Dawn's friend..had to go to the hospital. Willow replied. She figured if she called Addie Dawn's friend, it would look as if she didn't mind distancing herself from her. Kennedy had always been an overly jealous type. One time, while in the grocery store, the check out woman accidentally brushed Willow's hand and Kennedy threw a conniption fit. Is she okay? Kennedy asked as she walked into the kitchen.

They are running some tests on her tonight, to see if maybe she had a seizure..but I think she'll probably be okay. Willow said as she relaxed a little. Maybe there would be no argument after all.

Hmm. Sucks. The brunette woman replied with a shrug.

I'm exhausted. Willow said before releasing a fake sigh. She knew her girlfriend would want to be with her tonight.

Hopefully not too exhausted. Kennedy said with a devilish smile as she wrapped her arms around Willow's waist.

In order to keep the peace, Willow smiled a fake smile and decided to give in. Kennedy's behavior earlier in the day, was a huge turn off.

Willow laid in bed thinking about the events of the day and what the next day might bring while her girlfriend went down on her. To be realistic, she added a few pleasure sound effects and made her breathing more labored. This charade continued a little while longer until Willow acted like she was getting off.

Yeah, baby..that feels so good. Mmmm…right there…oh god…oh….ahh..she let her body tense up and relax as if she was having an orgasm. Kennedy lifted herself up and laid next to her lover. Did you like that Will? She asked with a confident smile.

Always do. The red head responded. Willow acted as if she was too worn out to reciprocate and pretended to fall asleep with a "grin." Kennedy frowned and rolled over facing the wall until she fell asleep.

Chapter 4: Happenings

Your chariot a waits, Dawn said to a groggy Addie. She helped her into her car. She had agreed to pick up her friend from the hospital when the doctor said it was okay to release her. Dawn had gone to school and anxiously awaited a text from her new found friend giving the okay. Nothing unusual was found in the EEG test or the PET scan, it was presumed that Addie had a migraine. When the two arrived to Addie's apartment, Dawn followed her inside and the two sat down on Addie's bed. Can I do anything for you? A very chipper Dawn asked

Addie threw her a crooked smile. Nah, I'm just glad to be in my own bed.

Lay down. Dawn said as she grabbed Addie's shoes off of her feet.

You don't have to do that. Addie replied as she tried to gently fight Dawn's hands away.

I want to, now don't fight with me about it. Dawn replied firmly

Stubborn. Was the only word Addie could muster up. She was medicated and tired

Dawn tucked Addie in and left her alone to sleep. She decided it would be best to try and do some homework in Addie's living room while the other woman slept, she walked out to her car to retrieve her laptop and textbooks. After about three hours into working on an essay for English comp one, Dawn heard keys in the door. A woman with short brown hair and a woman with long blonde hair walked in in the middle of a conversation. I just wish the ending wasn't so stupid, other than that it was good. The blonde said. I thought the ending was great, you just have to find something to complain about is all. The brown headed woman replied. Whatever! The blonde replied. They both realized they were not alone in the room and looked at Dawn. Hey, I'm Dawn. She said to them as she stood up. I'm a friend of Addies.

Oh..where is Addie? The brown headed girl asked.

She's asleep, she had to stay at the hospital last night and most of the day, and she was pretty tired.

Oh my God! Why was she in the hospital? The blonde asked with concern.

They think she just had a bad migraine, she's okay. Dawn replied

Oh..shit…well..thanks for being there for her. I'm Lynn and this is Julie. The brown headed girl said as she pointed to herself and her accomplice.

Nice to meet you, I'm sorry, I'll get out of here. I just wanted somebody to be here in case she woke up. I was just doing some homework. Dawn said quickly

You don't have to go, it's really okay. We just went to a movie and we're going to go to bed, I think. Lynn said as she eyed Julie.

Julie smiled. We have company right now, how about a night cap?

No..no..it's really okay, if you have plans. I can just crash here until Addie wakes up, or I can go..or. Dawn was interrupted by Lynn

I think a drink sounds good!

The three made margaritas and sat together to talk.

So, are you and Addie seeing eachother..or..? Julie asked

Oh..we are just friends, we just met in class.

That's cool, she's such a good person. Lynn replied

Definitely, Dawn replied.

I know I am. Addie replied as she walked out of the hallway leading to her room.

Were we making too much noise? Julie asked

No, not at all, I just felt like getting up. Addie replied kindly.

So what happened? Dawn said you were in the hospital? Lynn asked her roommate.

I guess I just had a bad migraine. No big….You're still here? Addie asked Dawn with a smile

Yeah, we were just having a drink and talking. I wanted someone to be here when you woke up.

Thank you so much, I owe you big time. Addie replied

It's no problem at all. I wanted to be here and I got quite a bit of work done. Dawn replied.

Lynn gave Julie a look and cocked her head. Bed?

Yeah, goodnight you guys. Hope to see more of you Dawn. She said to the newcomer.

Goodnight. I'll see you later. Dawn said with a smile

After her friends left the living room, Addie set down next to Dawn. They're a trip. She stated

They seem nice, I'm glad you have them.

They're actually moving out next week, I'm kind of glad. We make great friends, but roommates, not so much. Addie said as she looked at Dawn.

Really? Why?

I have to be up for work early, and they are all about partying. Mommy and Daddy still send them money. Addie replied sarcastically.

Ah…I can see how that would get old. Dawn replied with a chuckle.

Are you hungry? It's not too late to order something in, we could watch a movie or something. Addie asked changing the subject.

I'm starving. Dawn answered.

How about Chinese? I know a great place that delivers. Addie asked

Mmm. Chinese sounds delicious.

Addie got up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a menu. The two decided on what they wanted to eat and Addie called the order in.

So, it'll be about forty five minutes, if you want, you can pick out a movie. Addie said as she pointed to a large bookcase full of dvds. Dawn got up and examined the movies.

So many good ones, she said to herself. How about The Lost Boys?! I haven't seen that in forever! She asked excitedly.

Good choice, I'll pop it in. Addie replied with a crooked smile as she put the dvd into the dvd player and turned on the large flat screen tv. The two watched half an hour of the movie then were interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door.

Addie arose off of the couch and answered the door to find an Asian man outside holding a large cardboard lid with bags of Chinese food in it. Twenty two fourty six. He stated as he looked down at his copy of the receipt.

Here is twenty eight, just keep the change. Addie replied as she handed the delivery man a tip and grabbed the food. Thank you. He replied as he turned to walk toward his car.

Addie closed the door before sitting the food on a table in front of the couch. She then stepped into the kitchen and pulled out two bottles of water from the refrigerator, she then returned to her spot beside Dawn and handed her a bottle.

Thank you, this smells so good. Dawn replied

Dig in. Addie said with a smile. The two finished the movie and their meals. Dawn helped Addie clean up the dinner mess and she checked the time on her phone. It was just before midnight. Addie caught her checking the time. Do you want to just stay here tonight? I can sleep on the couch..it's so late.

Dawn thought about this, she didn't really feel like driving home. I wouldn't want to impose or anything. I don't have anything to sleep in either.

You can wear some of my stuff if you want. It's no big. Addie replied.

Dawn smiled. Yeah, I'll stay..but you have to sleep in your bed too. I'm not going to do that to you.

Well, since you twisted my arm. Addie replied with a grin. The two walked to Addie's bedroom and the sound of a bed creaking from the room next door was interrupting the silence of the apartment. I'm going to put on some music…sorry about that. Addie said with slight embarrassment.

Oh..no, it's okay. I used to sleep in the room next to Willow and Tara. It's nothing I haven't heard before. Dawn said reassuringly.

You mentioned Tara before…what happened?

She died…she was shot. Dawn replied sadly

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.

No, it was a long time ago, but still feels fresh you know?

Yeah..i get it….here…shorts and tank alright? Addie asked her guest as she pulled out a tank top and some cotton shorts for Dawn.

Looks good to me. Dawn replied as she grabbed the clothes '

You can change in my bathroom if you want.

Thanks. I'll be right out.

While Dawn was in the bathroom, Addie decided to change her clothes as well. After doing so, she walked to her cds to pick something out. Hmm..I'll go with you. She said to herself as she grabbed Deftones mixed cd with the more mellow songs. She put the cd into her cd player and the melodic music permeated the air, drowning out the activities of her neighbors in the next room.

These are really comfortable. Thanks. Dawn said as she walked out of the bathroom.

No problem. Addie responded. She moved over in her bed so Dawn could join her. Dawn laid down and faced Addie. What are we listening to?

Sextape by Deftones. Ironic huh? Addie asked with a chuckle

Dawn giggled. It's really good

Yeah, I love music. It has gotten me through so much. Addie replied with seriousness

The two let the music lull them to sleep

Buffy lay alone recapping the day. She had received a text message from Dawn stating that she would not be coming home tonight. The Scooby meeting went well, everything was uneventful. She felt guilty for missing the chaos at times. She was having flashbacks of times when the old gang would pull all nighters researching and/or fighting new "big bads" and tears streamed down her face…she missed Spike. She missed having a houseful of people, she missed the smile on Willow's face, the real smile when her friend had met Tara. She missed Xander and Anya's bickering. She missed her sister with eyes full of wonder and she missed the old Sunnydale. Buffy cried softly until she fell asleep.

Willow lay staring at the ceiling as she listened to Kennedy snoring beside her. The night felt heavy and she could not shake it. I miss you baby. She whispered aloud. She was thinking of Tara a lot lately, but especially tonight. I wish I could see you, and feel you. I just want your arms around me. She whispered again. Kennedy slept hard so she knew she would not hear her. She closed her eyes tight to draw up another bittersweet memory.

 _And the big pineapple._ Tara said as the two looked up at the night sky. _Hmm..you know, I don't think I remember that one._ Willow responded in confusion. _Oh, It's a major one. You see those three bright stars over there?_ She asked as she pointed to three bright stars. _Yeah._ Willow responded _And see those stars along there? That's the bottom of the pineapple._ Tara stated with a smile. _It's big._ Willow responded to her girlfriend.

 _Hence the name. The real ones never made sense to me…I sort of have my own._ Tara replied. The two had decided to sleep on a rooftop that particular night and stargaze. It was perfect until a giant meteor hit the ground nearby. Willow fell asleep while imagining Tara spooning her as she did most every night while she was alive.


End file.
